Timeless Love
by Fallen Wing
Summary: Being rejected by the present time because an accident and now they had to live in past. Will they will found love or be by past like that. AtemxFemYugi, SethxFemKatsuya, BakuraxFemRyou, MarikxFemMalik
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hello this will be my first Yu-gi-oh fan fiction, I know some of it sucks but I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll do my best to write this fanfic as best as I can so… enjoy!!

Title: Timeless Love

Warning: some swearing, gender bending and some violence (teenage fight).

Paring: YamixYugi, SetoxKatsuya, BakuraxRyou and MarikxMalik

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

That's all for now. Continue to read the story and have fun reading it! And sorry for the grammar mistake I don't have my own Beta reader.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue **

* * *

In a fine dim night that surrounded with pinch dark except for sparkle stars covers the dark sky to glimmering night. The bust transportation wasn't too crowded at night; it was more space than usual. On one of the empty seats, there was 23 years old Yugi looked sad and gives a deep sigh. Yugi does not change at all since high school his tri-coloured and lightning bangs are still the same not to mention his childish face.

"That stupid Yami…" he muttered. "He doesn't need to shout at me.", he give a loud sigh and stare at the window.

FLASHBACK

_Yugi was happily typing his report at this computer, next to him there was a photo about him and Yami holding a certification of one of the best gaming company and the other photo Yami is shaking hand with Kaiba as a sign of partnership._

_Yugi stopped typing and stretch him self. "Man… Becoming a CEO of a company sure is tough. I wonder how Kaiba done it six years ago." he pull out his secret desk and give a full view of an old high school photo. There was him, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey and a forced Kaiba inside the farewell high school photo._

"_It had been six years, huh… All those sweet memory and not to mention that bashing Anzu", he mumbled at the last sentence. "Work, work, work." he smiles to himself as he continues typing._

_As Yugi was typing, suddenly a stack of paper slams hard in front of his desk. Yugi raise his head, it was Yami. He looks as handsome as ever he grew mature and even better looking after few years unlike Yugi that has unusual growth rate. He grew tall and muscular as ever better than before. Everyone could mistake Yugi as Yami's little brother not as his business partner. Usually Yami smiles at Yugi but now he's furious._

'_Did I done something wrong?' he stopped typing and gives his full attention to the older one. "Um…Yes, Yami. Is there anything wrong?" he asks politely hoping to sooth his raging partner._

"_DON'T give me, Yes, Yami. Is there anything wrong, shit!" he yelled. Yugi was slightly startled but his partner sudden out burst._

"_Yami? What's wrong? Why on earth you were shouting at me suddenly." ask Yugi with confusion._

"_THIS!" he shouted as he pushes the paper document hard until it almost hit the petit man. "WHAT ON EARTH YOU HAD DONE UNTIL OUR ENTIRE MARKETING SHARE DROPPED LIKE THIS!!!" he hollered. Yugi quickly opened the file and shock at the file contents._

"_Yami, I swear I don't do anything and I even never touch the share. I'm with the game section all day long.", he defended and feeling confused by what happened. 'But the last time I check I it still in a high position but now…'_

_Yami looks furious. "I hope you not swinging up your hips carelessly or selling any of it!" Yugi is always known to have the sweetest temper but this time he can't tolerate with Yami's sudden false accusement. _

"_That's it, Yami!" he growled back and slams his hand on the desk hard. "I don't know the heck are you talking about! And I don't swing my hips around or selling the market share!! This is my family business, Yami! I'll do anything to protect it from any harm, unlike you that always flirting women where ever you go!!" Yugi yelled._

"_Really, my guess you screwing other people when I'm not around." Yami snickers and wide smirk plastered on his handsome face. Yugi heart felt a sharp pang of sadness like a needle stuck his heart. His face was darkening but unnoticed by Yami._

_Yugi getting his nerve snapped, he quickly he stand up from his chair and move him self to the exit. "I'm leaving and don't even bother to find me. See you tomorrow,__** asshole**__." Yugi empathies the word and give a disgusting look at his partner before he slam the door shut._

END OF FLASHBACK

The petite man gives a deep sigh. "Since when Yami becoming like that. He being like since the last party." he mumbled to himself. Yugi pull together his trench coat together to preventing him from cold.

"Excuse me. Are you Yugi Mouto?" said a timid voice. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I…am?" his eye suddenly widen as he look at the person that suddenly speak to him. It was Ryou, Malik and Joey. "You guys! Long time no see!" he squeals as he giving a bear hug to his dear old friend.

"Okay, Yug. All of us are fine and how about you, Mr. CEO.", said the tall blond. Joey does not change much except for his cloth getting neater and his hair still messy.

"Forget 'bout me how about me. How about you guys?" said Yugi happily.

"Doctor.", said the timid long white haired man, Ryou

"Archeologist.", said the sandy blond Malik.

"And you may not believe. I'm a Vet.", said Joey.

"What?" said Yugi blinking his eye could not believe what he said?

"Hey! At least I succeeded in something." protest the blond. "Haha-haha.", all of them laughs. Ryou wipe his laughing tear and the others sit on the seats near him.

"So… What are you doing here anyway?" ask the timid albino. Yugi sigh and slightly nodded his head. "I got in a fight with Yami…" His answer causing all of his friends to look each other confusingly.

"You and Yami? Dude, that's so wrong." said Malik tapping his forehead and laid back on the seat lazily. Ryou nodded with agreement.

"Yeah. I mean among all of us you guys like impossible to separate not to mention arguing. Unlike me and that Moneybags, for a minute we meet for all this years we end up fighting again." Joey said happily. 'What on earth have done again', all of them thought.

"Um…What had you done?" ask Yugi hoping hearing less extreme action from the tall blond that he had done to the KC CEO. Joey looks proud and put his hand on his chest and flares up his nostrils. "That my friend, I'll tell you from head to toe story."

"A few hours before this, I went to a fancy restaurant since I'm all ready can afford it. Well you know after all those tough years when my old man sends to prison." Joey's eye slightly darken after mention his father.

"But of course I'm saving up my money for myself and for my sis. When I had enough money to have a dinner at a fancy restaurant, I just had run into Kaiba that Moneybags. As usual he was insulting me. I can tolerate with what ever he said but until his insult me that I'm a dog that could only fed dirt to my family.", he said sadly.

"Oh, Joey. I'm sorry about Kaiba and…" said Yugi but suddenly Joey flashes a grin.

"Wait, Yug. I'm not finish yet. After that I snapped and guess what?"

"You crying like a fountain?' said Malik.

"No… and I'm not a baby, Malik."

"Um…You apologized and walk away from the restaurant?" said Ryou.

"No way in hell I'll retreat to a jerk like him and no."

"You slapped him?" said Yugi. Joey smiles even wider.

"Even better! I grabbed his arm and throw him in a Judo style! Then I take an apple and smash it in my hand and let its juice dripping on his face. Haha-hahaha.!" Joey laugh.

"YOU WHAT!!" all of them cried.

"What? He being a jerk to me, right?" he ask innocently.

'We amazed that he still not sue you yet…' all of them sweat dropped.

Then something clicks in Yugi's head. "Wait, Joey since when you learn martial arts."

"I had to that's the only way to get a scholarship to a university. Right now I had mastered Judo, Karate, Aikido and slightly in Kendo." the blond explained. All of them nodded in understanding.

"Is it just me but all of us got fight with them." said Malik. All of them nodded.

"I got a fight with Yami."

"I got a fight with Kaiba."

"I got a fight with Bakura."

"And I got a fight with Marik." all of them sigh in the same time.

"And they don't even realize that we are in love with them…" Yugi mumbled.

"Yeah…." all of them nodded. Suddenly a light bulb of idea pops on Ryou's head.

"I have an idea. Why don't all of us go to Onsen." he cried happily.

"Onsen?"

"Yeah, Onsen. That's why we are here." He takes out some coupon and flash it in front Yugi. "Why don't all of us go together?"

"Yeah, he's right Yug! Let's go together. For get those dumbasses for awhile and let's have some fun!" said the hyper blond.

"LET'S PARTY!!!" Marik cried and practically drag the white albino with him. Yugi give a bright smile. "All right let's go!"

But things does not went well, when they in their journey to the Onsen. There's a heavy rain struck the silent night. A storm raging like it never happens and an earth striking lightning struck the bus and causing it to crash sound encore in the silence night.

* * *

Yugi wake up in a very dark place and noticing the place is almost looks the shadow realm. "Where am I?" Then he notice all of his friends was lying around the cold black floor. "Joey! Malik! Ryou! Are you guys okay?"

The blond is the first one to stands up then the sandy blond and the albino. "Whoa, Yug. I thought I just entered a washing machine. My heads spins like hell. You guys okay?" said Joey.

"We're fine but we on earth are we? …. Don't tell me we're dead, please." Malik start to panic when seeing nothing except for pinch dark around them, before Ryou could answer anything, a mysterious voice came.

"Don't worry I shall assume that you all still in one piece."

"Who are you?!" Malik cried.

"Show yourself!!" Joey snapped.

Then a tall old man with semi long white beard and wearing a long white robe appear in front them. "All of you are not yet dead it just you are at the middle of death and life realm, a scale that will put you to way of hell or heaven."

"Ano…Who are you?" ask Yugi.

The old man's face lightens. "Ah, yes. I'm Thorhn, the God of Creation and the Keeper of the Lost Soul."

At first it was a pregnant silence then…

"WHAT??!!!!"

* * *

Ha… Finally a cliffhanger but don't worry I'll continue it later since I really lack of time now. And anyway I really hopping someone will read my story. Well I hope you guys like it.

PS: I know its sound too fast but I really wanted some review. Well see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Fate Divided

Hi, it's good to see you guys again! This will be my second update of my fanfic. I'm hope that you all will enjoy. Let's start the next story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Some of my grammar is bad that because I don't have my own Beta reader.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Fate Divided**.

* * *

_"We're fine but we on earth are we? …. Don't tell me we're dead, please." Malik start to panic when seeing nothing except for pinch dark around them, before Ryou could answer anything, a mysterious voice came. _

_"Don't worry I shall assume that you all still in one piece."_

_"Who are you?!" Malik cried._

_"Show yourself!!" Joey snapped._

_Then a tall old man with semi long white beard and wearing a long white robe appear in front them. "All of you are not yet dead it just you are at the middle of death and life realm, a scale that will put you to way of hell or heaven."_

_"Ano…Who are you?" ask Yugi._

_The old man's face lightens. "Ah, yes. I'm Thorhn, the God of Creation and the Keeper of the Lost Soul."_

_At first it was a pregnant silence then…_

_"WHAT??!!!!"_

* * *

Silence….

Silence…

Silence…

"Come again?", finally someone speaks up after the scream and the silence. Yugi still can't register with what had happened or whatever that old man says. Thorhn only smiles and wait for the other boys to calm down and ready to take any information that he will tell them. (Or else they will scream to death).

"Calm enough to hear my explanation?" he softly smiled and the way he talks remind Yugi of his grandfather. All of them nodded. "Good, then…"

"ARE WE DEAD?"

"You mean this the realm between life and death!"

"YOU MEAN WE FREAKING DIE AFTER ACCIDENT!!"

"HONESTLY, WHAT'S GOING ON!!?"

Before the old man could say anything his word being cut off by the panicked boys. They are wailing each other and cried like it was the end of the world. After he waited for a while watching the crying boys he gives up a loud whistle.

"Calm down boys!" he cried. "It's not the end of the world and can you even listen to me, please." His eye were full with concern making all of them stopped crying.

"Okay, we calm. What's the stitch?" ask Joey and the others perk their ears together.

""Before I could say anything, I want you to see this." He waves his hand and appears a scene in front. It was them with several injury that had being bandaged laying on the hospital beds. Yami, Kaiba, Bakura and Malik are sitting outside the emergency room with horror striking face.

"I'm sorry." Yami suddenly speak. "I…I. It's my fault. I shouldn't shout at you last night, I' m sorry Yugi." he buried his face in his hand and tear start to trickle down his handsome face.

"Cousin, what you had done?" ask Kaiba with a pale sleepless face. Yami massage his temple. "I…I actually yelled at him and accusing him for selling our company market share." he's shuttering and slightly trembling. "But its turn out the profit file that I showed to Yugi is actually the bankrupt of the previous company..."

"Pharaoh, you'll never do some mistakes like that, right?" said Bakura not believing what the others said. Usually Yami never had done such a careless mistake especially to Yugi.

"I know…" he slowly whispered that anyone could barely hear it. "But… Since after the party that I actually begged him to come to that bachelor party."

"I see many men and women wanted be with him, since that everything had started…" Yami breathed deeply.

"Soo…In other word, your jealousy had blind you off, huh? Same me with Ryou." he lowered his face until his long white hair covered his face.

"I…I wanted to ask for his forgiveness and tell him what I feel before…before." couldn't take the deep emotion anymore Yami broke down into tears, a tear rain of sadness. Marik kept silence although his face was darkened. Kaiba only turn his face to the other place to cover up his tear covered face.

The atmosphere between was thick and tensed. It was raining with thunder storm outside, raining down violently like it knows the innocent had hurt for no reasons.

It was a short view but enough to make anyone see them forgive them. The high ego men had crying for them, a pang of deep sadness had landed on their hearts.

"T…They're crying for us?" Joey choked out the word that has being a lump in his throat.

"I…I…" Ryou broke down into tears and Malik is soothing him so that he will calm down.

Yugi stares the floor under him and give a slight smile. "Oh, Yami… Of course I forgive you, silly." Yugi turn his sight to the old man. "Thank you for showing us this, Mr…"

"Thorhn. You can call me Thorhn." he answered politely but yet has a slightly guilty face. "Okay, Thorhn. Thanks for showing us all of this and now. Can you kindly to return us where did we come from please?" said Yugi sweetly and with a kind smile.

"Err…Now for the main part. You guys can't go back where you came from." said Thorhn and hoping his old ear drum is prepared for the next part.

"WHAT!!!" all of them yelled and the poor old man winced because of the loud voice that maybe could deafen his ear.

"WHAT?!! YOU'RE KIDDING!!"

"SO, WE ARE DEAD!!"

"NO WAYY!!!"

"THAT'S BULLSHITS!!!"

'Arrgh…Another shouting, I really need break after this', Thorhn sigh deeply. "Boys…" He tried to break the cried and screamed situation but failed.

"Boys…." he tried again but with a little firm in his voice.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! WE'RE SOOOO DEAD!!!!"

SNAP! Something had snapped inside the Thohn's calm mind. It was his patient and calmness.

"BOYS!! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP AND HEAR WHAT I WANT TO SAY!!!" he boomed and feels like the whole realm is rumble by his wrath and making the panicked boys to calm down.

He takes a deep breath and start to explain. "Listen, I know it's hard for all of you but I want you guys to listen to what I want to say before you guys turn maniac again, okay?", Thorhn said softly and as the boys they nodded in understanding.

"All right. First of all, do you guys know sometime humans have two personalities?"

"Yeah, in physiology they called as Multiple Disorder.", said Ryou.

"Good.", he nodded in agreement. "They become like that because of the two souls inside them became conscious in the same time and in the same body."

"Soo…." Malik raised his eye brow in confusion.

"Hmm…" Thorhn sigh. "Let me get this straight. All of you have two souls but being separated by the previous lightning. One soul being unconscious and laying in the hospital beds." he pointed at the other version of them. "But the other one is here, which is you."

"Can't we go back or merge back with the other soul?" Yugi asked. Thorhn nodded no. "How I wish I can do that little ones but it is impossible."

"And it's also impossible for you to stay with them." he added.

"You mean…" Yugi chocked out.

"Yes. As the twin of your soul, you are not allowed to breath, to live and to stay in the same area, place, land and even ….time.", Thorhn breath out the last word and carefully watch the reaction of the teens. Nothing on their face but except for angst and horror that struck their face.

It's too much for them. First the horrible accidents, then their souls splits and now? They can't live in their own time and place. Tears running down their cheeks and their legs can't support any of their weights any more. They had crumbled down with their crushed hearts but Thorhn quickly grab them before they could fall down.

"I'm sorry. I know this is too much for all of you." he hugs the crying boys. "That's why I'm here. I'm preventing all of you from entering the Shadow Realm."

"W…What do you mean by that?" Yugi sobbed out his hoarse voice.

Thorhn petted the boys head to calm them down. "All the lost souls suppose to be sent to the Shadow Realm but I sense that all of your souls are too pure and innocent to enter a dark place like that. That's why I came. To give you other chances to live."

Joey's ears perk up and slowly look at the nice old man in front of him. "But you just said that we cannot live in the same place with our twin?"

"Yes but I don't said that you can't live in another time than this." he said. All the boys wipe their tears and look at Thorhn confusingly. The old god smile soothingly to them.

"Huh?"

"I mean I'll be sending all of you to becoming our communicator and becoming the balancer of the universe at the time that I sent you."

"Why?" ask Ryou that let go of Malik's shirt for support.

"Right now you have two choices. Either you choose to stay in another time or to stay in the Shadow Realm. But I'm hoping that you will choose to stay in the dimension of time."

Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik look at each other. "What do you think?" ask Joey. After a while Yugi showed his eye of determination.

"Since we cannot reverse back to the past, we may have to move forward for our sake." Joey, Malik and Ryou smile at each other with agreement.

"We are right at your back, Yug!"

"Maybe it's a good idea to move forward."

"Bring it on! We can tolerate any future and past!!"

Yugi turn back his sight to the old man and give an agreement nodding. "We accept to live in another time dimension."

Thorhn flash his sweetest smile. "Excellent choice. As an exchange for you decision to becoming our communicator, I shall bestow the power of nature to you as an aid in your quest and as an addition for new lives."

All of them glance to each other with eager showed on their face. "Thank you Thorhn-san.", thanked Yugi. The old man nodded and smiled to them like a loving grandfather to his beloved grandchildren.

"Wild and uncontrolled. Will destroy any thing that tries to hurt thing that it protect. That is the element of Fire which I bestowed to the wild young Jounouji Katsuya."

"Containable and flowing like a free river. A drop of it could give a life to a living creature, calm and sensible. Flow around to sooth it's loved ones which I bestowed the power of Water to timid Ryou."

"Hard and protective. Its earth wall is strong enough to support and giving shelter to it's love ones. The protective element is the power of Earth and bestowed to the protective Malik."

"Light and cheerful. When ever the soothing wind blows is enough to bring back the peace and when ever it's raging it will pierce that disrupting their family. The calm Air I giving it to Yugi."

After he declares the power four light appear in front them. The silver light to Yugi, the blue light to Ryou, green light to Malik and red light to Joey. All of the light landed on their left side of their shoulder blades and appear an Eye of Horus according their light colour.

"Whoa…It's amazing. Can I use it now?!" said the eager Malik. Thorhn smiled and pat his head.

"Not yet, young ones. I need to give the entire last item as my parting item to you before you will start your journey in your new life." said Thorhn. The boys look at him again confusingly.

"Joey.", as he called appear a pair of golden gauntlet with black leather. It has golden metal plate only on the upper side if the gauntlet and have slightly metal plate at it's under side. The length of the golden gauntlet is reached until his elbow and has the Eye of Horus at the end of each of the gauntlets.

"Your power to protect is lies in your fist and here by I give you The Hand of Horus. With this it will give you extra protection but also great strength. Use it wisely and remember the greater the power the greater the responsibility." he explain with no joke or hint of gentleness inside his voice only the strict and firm voice appear.

"Thanks. I'll use it well, thank you Thorhn." said Joey as he take the floating item he give the old man a quick hug. "You are welcome Joey." he returned the hug.

"Next, Malik."

"Yes, Sir." said Malik as he step in front of the strict looking old man. Thorhn held out his hand and appear a golden light burst out from his palm and making a long light. As the light disappear, the light started to take its shape. It was a complete glass sword from its hilt until to its blade. It was beautiful and flawless as the glass sword shone. It has the golden mark of the Eye of Horus at its hilt.

"It maybe looks fragile and weak but don't underestimate it. It has the power to chop earth in half if you manage to control its power. This is the Claw of Horus and it is the same like the Hand protecting using strength. Use it well Malik."

"I will, Thorhn." said Malik as he accepts the glass sword he quickly give him a quick hug.

"Ryou.", as his name is called he quickly move toward Thorhn. "Yes…"

"Don't be scared of me Ryou, as for loving and timid Ryou. You will not gain an item that fight or hurt people but instead this…" a floating water appear on Thorhn's hand and started to take a palm sized crystal blue vial in a diamond shape and have a pair of wing that enclosed the bottle. In the middle of the closed wing there's the mark of Horus and the bottle is connected to a silver chain. The pendant floats toward Ryou.

"In that bottle contains water from an oasis from the god realm that contains the spirit of Goddess of Water in side that vial. Use it when the times had come." Ryou nodded and hug the vial like it's a second life to him.

"Um…How about me, sir?" ask Yugi timidly. Thorhn smiles gently and pet the small boy.

"Why I need to give a power to a person that all ready has strong power in them." he replied. "Yugi, your power is special and the most powerful among all of your friends. But you had to discover by yourself, the power that you hold could bring peace to everyone."

Yugi felt a surge of power running in his blood when his unknown special power is mention to him. He hugs Thorhn like he is hugging his own grandfather. "Thank you, Thorhn. I'll try to discover the power by myself."

"Not by yourself. You have friends to support your back." Yugi turn around and seeing his friends flashing their grins and their friendship smiles.

"Um…Thorhn. Can I ask you one question?" ask Yugi.

"Yes, what is it, little ones?"

"Are you sending us to the Ancient Egypt?"

'BINGO' "Err… How did you know that, Yugi?" said Thorhn wanting it to becoming a surprise to them. Yugi flashes a smile to the old man.

"Well, that's easy. The mark that you give to us and the emblem on Joey, Malik and Ryou's item has the mark of Horus that is the one of the Gods of Egyptian."

"Now you mention it, yeah. It is one of the marks of the Egyptian Gods. I see this mark multiple times when I'm doing my digging with my sis in Egypt." said Malik examining the emblem on his glass sword then suddenly an idea bulb appears on his head. His idea was so sly until popping out an imaginary fox ear and he gives a large smirk.

"Hey, Thorhn. Since you gonna throw us in an unknown Egyptian place. Could you give us the ability to summon shadow beasts, pleaseeee…...?" When Thorhn wanted to answer no but being defeated by the attack of four puppy eyes from the boys.

"Okay.", he sighs in defeat.

"Yay!!" all of them cried,

"Soo…What beast did you want?"

"I want my cute Kuriboh." Yugi chirped.

"I want my Red Eyes Black Dragon.", Joey cried rising his fist.

"Maybe Change of Hearts.", Ryou said timidly.

"I dunno, maybe Simorgh?" said Malik with slightly chuckle.

Thorhn nodded and flash a light toward the boys and the light disappear. "All right, finished. Now you can summon them when ever you want but be careful, each of summoning requires a lot of energy. Be make sure you are not worn out before summon it out."

"All right. I think with all of this ability you all more than enough to be ready to start your new lives. You know, we maybe just a minute together but you guys like my own grandchildren." he chuckle slowly but getting 'oomph' when the boys hugged him.

"Don't worry. We are also grateful that you are the one that took care of us. But visit us if you have time, okay?" said Yugi tighten his hug. After awhile they release the hug, Thorhn step slightly backward.

"Ready boys?" All of them nodded in the same time. Thorhn held his hand in the air and golden light swirling the boys. They are slowly disappearing. Thorhn's face is glowing with satisfying mood.

"I hope that you guys will be good Priestesses of Ra."

Joey's ear perks up. "Pri...WHAT??", before Joey could finish his word or ask any question about it they had disappear into thin air.

* * *

Yugi again is the first one that waking up and notice that he is in a simple stone and clay house. It maybe simple but it had enough space for everyone and comfortable to live in. Yugi's eye is still blurry but noticed that his friend is lying on the floor next to him.

"Joey, Ryou, Malik. Wake up.", said Yugi trying to wake up his friends.

"Argh…Yug…My head's spinning like hell again." Joey massages his painful forehead.

"Where are we?" said Ryou looking around him.

"Judging from the looks of this house and this heat….Yup, it's Egypt." said Malik.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Yugi suddenly cried but in high pitch tone.

"Yug! What's wro…?"

"Look at me and look at yourselves!" Yugi cried, cutting in Joey's word. As for the boys turn down to look at them selves…..

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Finally finish my second chapter. It's took me hard work to finish this. Actually I'm forcing myself to finish this. I'm being depressed lately, soo….

Argh, never mind. I shouldn't drag you guys in my trouble anyway. I hope my story satisfies you guys, if it's too lame tell me so that I can stop making this story. Okay, bashing is allowed but please not too hard.

PS: I really wanted some reviews, soo… be generous to me, okay?

See you in the next chapter, bye.


	3. Chapter 3 We are WHAT!

Hu…Finally chapter 3. I was wandering that I was too fast until making my head swirl but at least I'm enjoying making this. But before I start I'm very sorry for the delay update but starting from today I'll try to update it as fast as I can, ASAP. Now sit back and watch the story rolling down on the screen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Sorry about my grammar because I don't have my own Beta reader yet. Now enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: We are WHAT?!!**

* * *

_Yugi again is the first one that waking up and notice that he is in a simple stone and clay house. It maybe simple but it had enough space for everyone and comfortable to live in. Yugi's eyes are still blurry but he noticed that his friends are lying on the floor next to him._

"_Joey, Ryou, Malik. Wake up.", said Yugi trying to wake up his friends._

"_Argh…Yug…My head's spinning like hell again." Joey massages his painful forehead._

"_Where are we?" said Ryou looking around him._

"_Judging from the looks of this house and this heat….Yup, it's Egypt." said Malik._

"_AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Yugi suddenly cried but in high pitch tone._

"_Yug! What's wro…?"_

"_Look at me and look at yourselves!" Yugi cried, cutting in Joey's word. As for the boys turn down to look at them selves….._

"_AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"_

* * *

"W…What happened to us!!!" Joey shriek when noticing the changes of his body. No…BIG CHANGES! From supposedly male body to a FEMALE body!!

"WE'RE FREAKING FEMALE!!!" Mali cried on top of her lung. The boys have turn into not males but females. At first they panicked until Yugi whistled out.

"Time out!! You guys calm down. It's no the end of the world yet, right?" Yugi stare her reflection in the mirror that was situated in middle of the house. It was the same old Yugi but in female form and her height is slightly shorten (my height has shortened again after all these years…)

Her yellow bangs have softened and become slightly longer, it clung perfectly at her delicate face. Her hair is also become longer until it reaches to her waist and his face become more feminine. She is wearing simple white long sleeved dress like others but has a loose long length cloth waist belt in soft amethyst colour.

'Maybe it's not bad after all, maybe…; she twirl around to see a perfect angle of her own self.

"No wonder that old man talking some thing like priestesses or what so ever. So this is what he mean…" said Joey smoothing her white long sleeve dress like Yugi except for the loose long length cloth waist belt that was in yellowish gold colour. Now her hair is softer and longer until it reaches her waist and she is also wearing the golden and black gauntlet, half of it is covered by the long sleeve dress.

"I don't know what the sound of it, but we had to bear with it do we?" said Malik adjusting the sword stealth on her hip. She is wearing the same long sleeve dress like the others except for the loose long length cloth waist with violet colour. Her sandy blond hair is becoming longer and more trimmer unlike her old boyish wild hair.

Ryou is twirling by holding the hem of her simple white long dress that has loose long length cloth waist belt with a white but slightly laced. Ryou's hair is the longest among of all and her pale skin is becoming fair as ever. "But…I don't think it's bad after all. Fair enough to us after since we ask Thorhn for all those power before…" she sneers as she looks at the soft whistled Malik.

"Whoa!!" Yugi suddenly cried. All of her friend quickly look at Yugi that actually is floating in the middle of the air.

"Wow! How did you do that, Yug!" cried the amazed Joey.

"I don't know and I do really wish to come do…OMPH!" Yugi suddenly fall from the middle air and fall flat on the floor.

"Yugi!!" all of them cried.

Ryou quickly moved toward her dizzy friend. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Only my head sore after the head first fall." she groaned. Ryou touch Yugi's forehead and suddenly a puddle of clear water appear on Ryou's palm. It was glowing on Yugi's forehead.

"Eh? The headache's gone. Ryou what you just had done?" Yugi asked. Ryou stare at her hand and gasped. "I…I don't know…I…I just wish I could do something to sooth Yugi's pain and suddenly the glowing water appear." Ryou shuttered.

"Haha-haa. Don't worry young Ryou. That's only some of power of water of yours." chuckle a soft voice. All of them turn where the voice come from is, it was come from a blue portal that has Thorhn face on it...

"Thorhn!!" all of them cried. Before Joey could shout at him anything Malik cut in.

"Now explain us what the HECK we are in female bodies…" Malik voice is calm but clear there was some straining in her voice. The old man only smiling brightly, very contrast to Malik forced smile.

"Like I said all of you are not allowed to be the same to your soul twin and since priestesses is a woman soo…"

"What only because of that?!!" Malik cried. Thorhn quickly close his ear to an expected yell. "I understand about our twin soul….what? Priestesses?"

Thorhn scanned his surrounding and make sure it was safe to open his ear. "Yes, priestesses. Lately these days the some impropriate people have used the power of the Shadow Realm."

"So? What it had to do anything to us?" ask Joey.

Thorhn give a deep sigh. "That's what I mean. If the Shadow Realm is used by unspecific person it will cause imbalance state to the normal world and to the Shadow Realm. When that happens all the creatures from the Shadow Realm will let loose and causing a serious uproar."

"Okay….That sounds serious. And why us?" ask Joey slump on the floor sit in an awkward way for lady.

"Sit properly, you now a lady!" Thorhn cried as he zap an electric wave toward Joey.

"Yeow!!" she cried and quickly stands up. "Hey! What's that for?" she cried, rubbing her ached ass.

"For Ra sake! You are a lady now and act like one!" Thorhn scold in a fatherly way.

"Yea, yea. What ever. Now tell me, why us?"

"Well, firstly all of you are the only candidates that I could find right now and also all of you have the positive aura that enough to purify and stabilized the Shadow power. So please you will help me, to balance the Shadow power…"

"Soo...we were like the chosen ones, huh. Cool." Marik exclaim. Thorhn nodded.

"I understand you want us to balance back the condition of the human realm and the Shadow Realm, right?" said Ryou.

"Precisely. Now you had understand let me explain about what you and Yugi had done just now."

"Like I said before that I had given nature power and even summoning power to all of you." he muttered the summoning part. "Yugi, I presume you just fly, right."

"Well, I more prefer to call as float more than flying…" muttered when recalled back the scene that she fall head first just a moment ago.

Thorhn only chuckle the grumpy attitude from the petit girl. "Well, my little Yugi. That is you power of air. With air attribute will allow your self and even the other to fly as your wish." Thorhn explain as he sees the astonishing and twinkling eye from the girl.

"Really?" Yugi asked hopefully. Thorhn nodded in yes agreement. "And as for you Ryou, I think you recalled that I give the power of water to you right?"

"Yes. I remember." she said in a low voice.

"Like I said water have healing attribute, its allow you to heal injuries. That why you could heal Yugi just now but be careful you will be powerless if there no water around. This is a desert so never be alone, do you understand, Ryou?" The female albino nodded in understanding.

"But why are you here old man?" said Joey. Thorhn sigh. 'At least some of them know to act like a proper girl.'

"Nothing I' just checking on you guys. I'm actually worried about you guys you know. Its looks like you don't need my worries after all." said Thorhn with a slightly sadness inside his voice.

"Don't say like that!" Yugi cried. "You are very kind to us and you even remind me of my late grandfather."

"Yugi…"

"C…Can I call you Thorhn ji-chan? Because you are like my grandfather to me.", Yugi shuttering and look at the floor. She knows it's wrong to call a god grandfather, fear of upcoming punishment she did not dare to look at him.

Thorhn sigh deeply and slightly open his eye and look at the trembling Yugi. "Yugi, look at me.", he said softly. Yugi raise her head until high enough to look at Thorhn. "Y...Yes", she squeaks out her voice.

"Yugi, I allow you to call me that anyway since I always wanted cute granddaughters. Haha-haha.", he chuckle. Yugi's eyes sparkles and jumps toward to her friends.

"Thank you for taking care of us um…Thorhn ji-chan", said Ryou. Thorhn nodded and smiles softly and watched as the four girls smiling each other. His heart felt ache when he recalls what fate had done to them 'Now I have myself four granddaughters. I'll protect them with my life and no more of the past mistake shall repeat again', he makes a silent vow in his heart.

"So…Thorhn ji-chan. How can we summon our Shadow Beast?" ask Malik. Thorhn just snapped from his daydreaming and look at Malik blankly.

"Sorry Malik, did you say something?"

Malik sigh. "I said how can we summon our Shadow Beast?"

"Oh, that. I can't tell you."

"Why?!" cried Joey that eager to summon out her Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Because the beast will only appear when all of you could control your magic and power correctly. I'm sorry Joey it looks like that you had to wait until you can summon your dragon." the elder speak with truth. With a deep grumbling, Joey clasps her hand and suddenly a large flame appears when she opened her palm.

"Hey, look I can make fire!!" Joey cried.

"Um…That's good Joey. For a beginner you're pretty good." said Thorhn when he sees the dazzling flame dance on her hand. "All right! I wanna make it bigger!" said Joey with determination.

"I don't think it's a good idea since you still new in all sorts of things…." before Thorhn could finish his word. An uncontrolled large flame bursting out from her hand.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" all of them cried as the flame getting bigger.

"Put it off! Put it off!!!" Malik cried.

"I'm trying! Fire off! Fire extinguishes!! Flame disappears!!" she cried as flailing her hand toward the growing fire.

"Ryou, do something!!" Malik shouts.

"O...okay. I'll try my best.", she squeak as she focus on her hand that held toward the large flames then…"Water!!", Ryou cried as only squirting water pop out from her hand.

"Let me try! Earth!" Malik cries as chunk of stone burst out from the floor and does not put out the flame a bit. "MALIK!!" all of them yelled.

"Hey! Not my fault my earth power does not have any effect on fire!" she snapped.

"Let me do it!!" Yugi cried as she run toward the fire.

"WAIT, YUGI!!!" all of them yelled.

"AIR!!!" she cried. A gust of wind formed and blowing toward the fire instead being small and extinguish it turned in to a large gushing fire that spread all over the house,

"WOAAAHHHH!!!!HELP!!"

Thorhn sweat dropped seeing his step granddaughter panic over a blazing fire. "Haa…You guys still have a long wayyyy to go..."

"HELP!!!"

* * *

Finally finished sorry if it was short but I really don't have time for this chapter but still you like it. Boy it was hard to write but I manage to write it anyway! It was fun writing it but….no offence is the reader like this story?

Sorry about my babbling and I really thanks to the reader that gives me reviews. Thanks that really encourage me to write.

PS: Please I really want some more reviews in this chapter. So…please review my story.


	4. Chapter 4 The Same Sky

Finally chapter 4. I thank to the reader that reviewing my story. I got a few respond from the reader but I really wanted more. Never mind me; I'm still enjoying making my story, so…have fun!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Sorry about my grammar because I don't have my own Beta reader yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Same Sky.**

* * *

In luxurious Egyptian throne that place guards everywhere in equal a heavy security and lay a bored Pharaoh that sitting on the throne palace. Next to him is his High Priest that wearing a deep blue tunic and a white shoulder cape that reached until his ankle. He also wearing golden bangle on both of his arm.

The Pharaoh is look like Yugi but instead of soft yellow bangs it was straight and hard yellow bangs that represent lightning shape and have crimson streaks instead of violet. He is wearing a golden crown with an eye shape Eye of Horus.

Both of them wearing a tunic, the pharaoh is wearing white tunic and a deep crimson ankle length shoulder cape and revealing tanned skin and well development muscle on them. The yawing Pharaoh hears whatever the salesmen babbling about his wooden umbrellas. Honestly, this place is hardly having a single rain and why on earth they need a heavy umbrella, anyway?

Suddenly he's puzzle on his neck glowing for a while. "Huh?" the pharaoh startled for a while then the glow vanished. The pharaoh stares at his puzzle intensely.

"Atem, what's wrong?" said Seth, his High Priest and also his cousin, noticing his cousin stared at the puzzle more than the stupid seller in front him that babbling whatever he said.

"Seth, my puzzle glowing just now." he replied as he raise his non glowing puzzle.

"That coincident, even my rod glowed." crossing his arm and show his rod by using his right hand to the pharaoh. "You too?" he whispered. Seth nodded in agreement.

"That's enough. Thank you for your merchandise, now dismiss." Atem said with a cold tone, clearly he's not interested with the item.

"But pharaoh…" he tried to protest.

"Guards! Take him away." he ordered as the two guards drag him a way until you can hear his wailing from far away.

"What do you think, Seth? About our glowing Millenium items…."

"Oiiii! Hey, lazy pharaoh!!" the throne door opened and reveal a tanned long haired white hair, like Atem and Seth he also has a toned muscle. Having a sword at his hip and a gold ring that have four needle like dangling on it attached to a chain on his neck. Behind him followed another tanned muscled man with a long sandy blond hair.

The sandy blond man also has a sword at his hip and a golden scale at his back hidden by his ankle length shoulder tunic

"Argh, Tomb robber." he groaned and giving a lazy looks at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that; I'm one of your priests, right?" Bakura smirked at his headache pharaoh.

"Huh…I was wondering why the Ra I pick you as one of my priests…" he mumbled and crossed his leg. "Hey, aren't we old and best friends?" Bakura grinning at his pissed looking pharaoh. "Best friend? Best friend my ass. If I recalled the last time you and Marik paired up and making pranks and **making** me the one end up trouble." Atem empathized one of the word loudly.

"Make it two." Seth added

"Sorry. Both of us in trouble! And don't call me lazy you stuck up Tomb robber!" Atem cried at right at Bakura's face. Both of them glare at each other like an electricity wave between them.

"You know both of you can be the best friends and the worst enemies at the same time," Seth mumbled out loud. Marik only chuckle.

"True, the last prank does pull both of you down", Marik quickly shut up after getting a cold and hard glare from the High Priest. 'I really need a rest from these head destroyers before my head is the one that explode first', Seth massaged his forehead. .

"Both of you stop or else I'm the one end up sending both of you to the Shadow Realm, pharaoh or not pharaoh." Seth threatened. It worked both of them backed off hearing the pissed off High Priest. "Firstly, Marik, Bakura. Why on Ra you two doing here? I thought the two of you never liked the conference."

"We're not." Bakura replied.

"Actually the reasons that we came here because my Scale and his Ring is glowing a moment ago." said Marik taking out of his golden scale. Atem and Seth's eye narrowed in the same time. "Your Millenium items are also glowed?" said Atem.

"Your's too pharaoh?" said the white haired priest. Atem nodded. Marik leaned on one of the palace pole. "But how come this is happening? It never happened before."

"True.", a mysterious female voice appears. "It seems like there's somebody had used a magic power that it's power level is equal with the Millenium items and I'm sorry for intruding in your conversation, my pharaoh.", then a long haired woman step out from the shadow, it was Isis Atem's priestess.

"No, it's okay Isis. Did you sense something with your Millenium Necklace ?" asked Atem. Isis nodded no. "There's something or some force had blocked the necklace power and causing me not to see any further."

"But what's up with something that was equal with the Millenium items power?" asked Marik and give a questioning look to the female priestess. "All as you can see our Millenium items could detect magical powers, if the power shows up for the first time our item will glow. The glow was dim; I presume the magical power is still weak."

"If may I know Isis, what kind of magical power?" asked Atem, it seems everyone is interested with this new discovery. Isis touched her necklace and looks them directly. "I see nothing but except for blazing fire, waves of water, nature of earth and gusts of wind…"

"In other word, Isis. Split it out we don't have all day around to hear your riddle." Bakura growled in irritation.

"Shut up, Tomb robber." Atem growled back. "Please continue, Isis."

"What I see is different than the shadow magic but it's feels more like magic around us and also a magic that always support living beings…", she breath out the sentence. Now all of the attention is focused to her.

"In other word, someone is using the Elemental Magic.", Mahado appear from the dark shadow behind them.

"ARGH!!" Bakura cried in surprise and clung on Atem which is the nearest. "Mahado! I told you not to do that anymore!"

Mahado smirked. "It's not my fault that you easy to startled with."

"Told you they could be best friends." Seth mocked as he pointed at the hugging men.

"Yeah.", Marik replied trying to suppress his laugh. Both of them look at each other for a while and….

"EWWWW! GROSS!!", both of them cried and jumped away from each other.

Mahado scoffed. "As I said just now, someone or something is using the Elemental Magic. Because of the magic the Millenium items are glowing as a sign that the magic is revive back." Mahado explained.

"Before you continue, Mahado. What the Ra is that?" said Bakura and Marik nodded. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Next time follow me to the library. You two need a serious studying instead playing with your swords outside." Seth said flatly. "Honestly both of you are priests and try to act like one…"

"Aww…Come on Seth. There's no need to becoming a stuck up priest." Bakura whined and as for Marik stuck his tongue at the High Priest. Both of them ignoring the murderous aura came out from Seth.

"That's enough, three of you." Isis ordered. 'Why do we have childish priests...." she sighs. "Mahado, please continue."

Mahado sighed. "Elemental magic are as strong as the Shadow magic but slightly different than us."

"Why's that?" said Atem.

"Our Shadow magic comes from the Shadow Realm but Elemental magic comes from nature that lives around us. As what Isis just said, she saw blazing fire, waves of water, nature of earth and gusts of wind. In other word the Elemental users had come back in this place."

"So what? They just some nature user.", said Bakura lazily. "Ouch!" he cried as Atem hit his head.

"Can't you just shut up, Tomb robber!"

"Why you…" Bakura growled.

"I'll continue as I ignored both of them." said Mahado.

All of them nodded. "Agreed."

"As I said the Elemental users must not be underestimated of. Their power is the same level and equal to the Shadow magic. If the user is water element, it can evaporate the water until nothing left. If the user is earth element, it could cause a massive earthquake and destroyed land. If the user is fire element, it could burn everything in its sight until turn into ashes and lastly the air user, it can make a hurricane of sandstorms."

"So all of them posses dangerous power that enough to destroy Egypt?" Seth raised his eyebrow.

"That's correct."

"But why there were no more of Elemental users before this?" ask Marik as he watched the pharaoh wrestled tomb robber to the ground.

"That because long time ago there was a bloody war of Elemental users against the uncontrollable Shadow Monsters. All of them supposedly are perished in the last war but until now…"

"Isis, did you inspect around the palace, maybe they are here?" asked Atem kicking the K.O Bakura.

"No.", she replied. "I sense nothing around the palace."

"The only left is to know either they are on our side or against us." said Malik.

"Only times tell." Seth replied.

"That's all the information I could tell you, my pharaoh. I'm truly sorry for the incomplete information." she bowed her head to Atem.

Atem nodded no. "No, all the information that you give us is useful, thank you Isis. You may go now." the priestess nodded and starts to take her leave. Mahado cross his arm and he looks like have a deep thought. As for Bakura, he is staggering to stand up after being beat up by Atem.

"Mahado, what's wrong?" asked Atem noticing his priest face reaction. "Huh? Oh! No, no. I'm okay. Just thinking about something." said Mahado after snapped from his deep thought.

"And what's that if I may ask?" said Atem.

"Yeah, how about the four of you that all ready 25, settle down yourselves and go get yourselves a wife. Especially you, Atem! We need the next heir for the next generation!" said Mahado with a slighted strict voice and smirked as he sees all of them scowled face.

"Awwww……" all of them groaned even Seth.

"Argh…." Atem frowned. "Must you bring that up, Mahado?"

"I'm very sorry but it's time for all of you to settle down and have a family on your own, especially to Atem. Since he'll need a new heir to succeed his throne." said Mahado obviously.

"Honestly, all the women that wanted to marry me because what am I not who am I.", Atem protested.

"Yeah, the queen's statue, our body, our money…." Bakura trailed.

"Don't forget our status." Malik added.

"And our power." said Seth with a flat and disgusted tone.

"Aww, come on. It's not that bad." said Mahado tried to encourage them.

"Then, how about you Mahado? Don't you need to marry too?" ask Atem watching his priest from his narrowed eye.

"No, it's because I have Mana the handful and cheeky apprentice and I'm all ready devoted myself to the God of Ra and Horus." he smirked to the frown men.

"I really, really, really don't want to marry yet left alone to marry with the girl that I barely know." Bakura give a deep sigh.

"For the first time in my life I actually agreed something with you tomb robber." said Atem brushing his bangs.

"Hey!"

"Oh, yeah." Mahado stopped himself from walking away after remember something important. "The Ladies will come to this palace at the end of this month for a visit."

"WHAT?!!" all of them cried and jaw dropped.

"MAHADO!! HOW DARE YOU BECOME OUR TRAITOR?!!!" Bakura yelled.

"They will come here at the end of this month…" Malik whispered as his face were paled.

"Atem, it's officially our lives will end at the end of this month…" Seth mutters darkly.

"Mahado, will you kindly explain why the Ra you let **THEM** to come here." Atem said calmly but clearly the word that he empathizes is dripping with deadly venom.

Mahado sweat dropped when seeing the glowing killer aura radiated from the pharaoh and the other three priests. "Um….Thousand apologies, my pharaoh. I tried to decline their request by saying all of you have word to do but they insisted to come." Mahado bowed on his knee. Atem take a deep sigh and massage his forehead.

"Its okay, Mahado. You may go now." Without any reply, Mahado quickly give quick apologies bow and leave the place instantly. A pregnant silent occurs.

"So…Can I find all of the old tunic, sew them, sack them up and throw them in the crocodile filled Nile river?" ask Bakura to crack the silent scene.

"Sure, if Shimon lets us to do it.", Seth replied.

"Talk about Shimon, where is he anyway? I did not see him around." said Marik viewing around with a hand on his right eye.

"I give him some day off. He's at his old age needed more rest than us, that's what I expected." Atem sigh and remembers how stubborn his right hand man is.

"Argh…How I wish I was as old as Shimon, does not need to think anything about things related to the screaming banshee." Marik whined.

As they imagined the screaming women and how loud they are and clinging a death grip hug on them. "Aaarrrggghhh….." they sighed with frustrated tone with hanging their head on their neck.

"Then we just welcome them then we ignored them." said Atem.

"Agreed.", they said simultaneously

"But…" Atem started to move himself to the nearest palace balcony. "Mahado's right. We need to get a wife. But who will be willing to love with who we are?" The other three priests sigh for themselves.

"That's some deep word, pharaoh. But did you think anyone is willing to know who is us?" said Bakura look deeply at the pharaoh searching for an answer.

"I don't know, tomb robber. I just don't know." he tore his sight to the wide open blue sky and prayed for an answer to come. The others watch the clear blue sky with feeling dim deep inside their hearts.

* * *

"Huff, huff. Finally the fire's down." Yugi gasped as she watched the black burned house. The others are tired too. Malik and Joey are gasping for air and let themselves lay on the sand because of exhaustion.

"At least all of us are saved." Ryou smiled weakly and put aside her exhausted face. "But our house…"

"I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry!!!" Joey apologies and kneeling on the ground. "I didn't intend to burn the whole house down, I'm sorry!!" All of them look at each other and give a big sigh.

"Its okay, Joey. It's not like all of use can control our power, yet. If not we all ready put off the fire an hour ago." said Yugi reassuringly. Joey has tears at the brink of her eyes.

"You guys mean it and you are not mad at me?" she asked and all of them nodded. "Of course, Joey." said Ryou sweetly.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!" she leaped and giving them bone crushing bear hug. "Thank you, thank you so much!!"

"I'm happy that you happy but…WILL YOU LET US GO ALL READY?!! YUGI AND RYOU'S FACE ARE ALL READY TURNING BLUE!!" Malik shouted between her gasped.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" Joey begged.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Malik muttered silently.

"Are you girls all right?" asked Thorhn with worried tone. Yugi only smiled to the old man. "We're okay. Still in one piece."

"Hah, thank heaven." he sighs with relief. "I never expect that Joey could make a large fire. A very good improvement for a beginner, I had to admit."

"Thanks.", Joey grinned.

"But it's getting dark. Where we supposed to sleep, our house is burned down thanks to some body." said Malik watching the gulping Joey at her narrowed eyes.

"That problem, leave it to me.", said Thorhn. Before Yugi could ask what he wanted to do, light sparkle appear. Restoring all the house damages and adding a well filled with water and a healthy fruit tree.

"All of this is for you but promise not to burn it down, okay. Now go to sleep you have a big day ahead of you. I'll be next to you when you need me, okay?"

"See ya, Thorhn ji-chan.", Yugi yawned.

"Good night." said Ryou timidly.

"See ya next time, Thorhn ji-chan.", said Malik.

"See ya, old man.", said Joey.

Thorhn look around his surrounding. It was dark but dark blue sky above him, glimmering with thousands of bright and dim star. "Ha… The same sky and the same star, funny isn't hoping for something to come but it actually under our nose. Some things will never change…"

* * *

I had finish chapter 4!!! I can't believe I finished it but hey! It worth of it you know. Well, do you like it? I know it sucks but I can't stop myself from writing it. See you in the next chapter.

PS: I wanted some reviews please….


	5. Chapter 5 The New Life

At last reach to chapter 5. It take's a while to finish it but I DID IT!! Now start reading it and enjoy!! Oh, yes. Thanks to the reader that gives me some reviews but I wish to have more….. Never mind, like I said sit back and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Sorry about my grammar because I don't have my own Beta reader yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The New Life**

* * *

In bright shining morning in a village of desert, it is supposed to be hot but for some reason the house is cool like the wind is blowing inside the house. Unexpected birds are flying and chirping around the house. It was unusual for a flock of birds to fly around in desert; one of the small blue birds is flying into one of the room. It chirping on the sheet bundle.

In the bed there was a girl with a long sun kissed hair, she was sleeping like a log and ignoring the chirping bird above her. But after a while she was slightly awaken from her slumber. "I'm awake. I'm awake. Now please go away." she mumbled and tried to swipe the bird away.

Joey yawned and rolls on her bed until she faces something furry and fluffy next to her. 'Um? What's this? It's warm and fluffy.' she thought. As she opened her eyes, she sees a small brown creature on her bed. It has brown fluffy fur with big purple eyes. Joey only blinking her eyes at it.

Now she finally awake.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" she screams on top of her lung.

"KKKEEEWWWW!!!!" the brown furry creature is also screaming. Both of the shout can be heard all over the house.

"Woah!" Malik startled and slightly jumped from her spot as she was cleaning her glass sword. "What now? Joey!!"

Yugi is drawing water out from the well and next to her is Ryou is picking up fruit from the fruit filled tree. As they heard the scream, Yugi and Ryou accidentally dropped their bucket. "Joey!" Yugi cried. Both of them running toward the house.

Yugi quickly opened Joey's room door. "Joey, what's wro….ng?" Yugi blinked her eye seeing her friend being tackled playfully by a small brown Kuriboh. Joey instead of screaming, she is laughing with all of her heart.

"Heh, the sleepy head finally awakens." Malik snickers when seeing the laughing Joey. Ryou gives a weak smile. "He-he. Oh, Joey."

"Yugi, you sly! When did you training until you can call out your Shadow beast?" Joey smirked after give back Kuriboh to Yugi. She only smiles sheepishly. "Well, I…I actually not sure what I done. I just wanted to see Kuriboh and POH! It suddenly appears in front of me. It happens this morning, anyway."

"Hard to believe the kid of the team manages to defeat us first." smiled Malik ruffling Yugi's spiky hair. Yugi pout at her friends. Then suddenly a flash of light appear it was Thorhn. "Thorhn ji-chan!!" Yugi squealed, jumped on the old man and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, okay, Yugi." he chuckle and patted the petit girl's hair. "Good morning, girls. Have a nice nap?" he asks sweetly. All the girls nodded with a smile on their face.

"Hey, old man. How come Yugi can summon her Shadow Beast, anyway?" ask Joey with confusion. Thorhn slightly chuckle.

"Well, the beast that she chooses is only a small beast so she does not need too much magical power to summon it but yours is a dragon. It needs more magical power than Yugi and Ryou's beast. Its look like you and Malik need a lot of training before you could reach to that level." The old man chuckle as he sees the keeper of the dragon and the bird groan.

"Cheer up. I have some gift for all of you." said Thorhn and he waved his hand. Appear five small cloth bags with different coloured emblem on the white bags which is red fire, blue water drop, silver waves and green leaves and black in colour. "All of the bags contain 30 gold coins. Five for each you and the black one has ten coins for your household." he explained as he give the bags to them.

"Thanks, old man.", said Joey as she accepted the red emblem decorated bag. Yugi is silver, Malik is green and Ryou is blue. "Your welcome, young ones. Now listen, after this I can't see all of you like always."

"Why?" ask Yugi with a bit hurt tone in it.

"Because I feared the other Gods will noticed that I always return to Earth to help humans in other words it was you."

"So? What's wrong with that?" said Malik confuse with what Thorhn said.

Thorhn sigh deeply. "As a god we must be fair with everyone but in this case I had helped too much. If they know that I have attached to you they will come down and hunt you. In result they will kill you and as for me they will strip off my title unless they had acknowledged you guys."

"Oh…" The girls sigh. Thorhn give a sad smile. "It's okay, girls. I still can visit all of you when I had time, okay." he said reassuringly as he hugs the tear brink girls.

"Promise…" Yugi sobbed.

"I promise." Thorhn replied. "Now listen, this will be my last piece of advice being the Priestesses of Ra.", he said with a serious tone making every girl pay attention to what he wanted to say.

"When alone there are four of you but when together you'll be one. That's the power of unity. New power will appear when unite. Till we meet again, my little granddaughters.", then he suddenly he vanish in the thin air. "Thorhn ji-chan…" Yugi whispered.

"So…What we gonna do now?" ask Malik. Yugi furiously wiped her tear. "Of course we continue with our living!! We cannot let our spirit down all because Ji-chan had gone …for awhile. But it will never stop us for surviving in this situation!" she cried with full determination.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, Yug!! In that case I'll tag along to help ya in the journey." said Joey raising her fist and grin with full spirit.

"Cool, we join forces and kick the bad guys butt." Malik grinned.

"It's okay but don't hurt yourselves too much." Ryou flashes her famous sweet smile.

"Okay, first thing first. Let's get some breakfast and Joey you will helping us since you the one that makes us dropped everything okay." Yugi smiles sweetly but there's actually has some killer scent in the word. Joey gulped.

"Err…Okay."

"Ah, by the way from fight now we had to call you Katsuya, okay." said Malik.

"Why?" Joey said slightly shocked.

"Well it because the other Egyptians is a little bit offence about foreigner's name. My name, Yugi and Ryou's are still accepted it the society but your don't. Besides Joey is your nickname anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" Joey challenged.

"Oh, let's see. First I'm originally an Egyptian before I come to Japan. Second, I'm an archeologist, I have study Egypt for a long time and lastly I born in Egypt. So what is that I miss?" Malik replied with that-is-obvious tone.

"Okay, okay. I get it.", said Katsuya with defeat.

"Let's go to eat." said Yugi appear in front them before they started an uproar. All of them nodded and entered the house.

* * *

After the breakfast everyone was doing their own job. Yugi and Ryou are doing house chores. As for Malik and Katsuya is practicing with their new weapons which are gifts from Thorhn. They train a little far away from their house to avoid destruction to the house.

Katsuya is leaping on Malik giving a direct kick from the air. Malik evade the attack by blocking it by her sword but making her stumble down. Katsuya quickly thrust her fist to Malik's face but stopped in an inch away. "I win." she smiled.

Malik give a deep frown. "Honestly, Katsuya. Where on earth you learn to fight like that, anyway?", Malik take Katsuya's hand making her stand up and brush out the sand on her long dress. Katsuya stays silent and her face is slightly darkened.

"Like I have any of choice…" she whispered.

Katsuya turn her sight to Malik. "You got a pretty strong swings and arm for a beginner so I'll give you a credit, anyway." she grinned. "Hn.", Malik snorted.

"Anyway, when people attack directly at you like that make sure you clashes your sword at the opponent and slightly move backward. When you spin yourself and make sure you have your sword on your right hand then hit your opponent with both of your hands. With the power of the rotation and direct timing it will give an impact, strong enough to disarm other people sword or better you swing your sword like you swing a baseball bat."

"Wow, you sure know much unlike the punk that I met the past six years." Malik said with impress. "Yeah, right." Katsuya chuckle. Suddenly the wind blows in an irregular way. "Whoa…What's up with a strong wind?" said Malik.

Suddenly something had clicked in Katsuya's head. "Yugi!!" she gasped.

"Malik! Come on, something wrong had happen in the house!!" she shouted to the sandy blond girl and quickly running toward the house.

"Huh?" Malik still in confusion but sill following Katsuya.

* * *

"Hey, let go!!" Yugi cried as a tanned Egyptian man pull her out from her house. The other tanned man is pulling Ryou with harsher way. "Ouch!" Ryou cried as she fall on the ground. Yugi is trashing in and out to get away from the man's grip.

"Let go!! Don't you see you're hurting her!" Yugi yelled at the Egyptian men. They only snicker as they push them together.

"Quiet, women!" he slaps Yugi hard until she falls back.

"Yugi!" Ryou cried but being pull back by them.

"Hn. White women are rare ones. Imagine how much we can get from selling them as a slave to the rich people or maybe slave pleasure", he smirked evilly with tainted aura surrounding them. Yugi and Ryou are hugging each with fear and have tear at their eyes.

Suddenly a wave of flame appears in front them. "Ouch!! Hot! Hot! Hotttt!!!." one of them scramble and rolling over the sand to extinguish the fire on him. Katsuya running like maniac toward the tanned men. "YUGI! RYOU!"

Katsuya quickly a direct spinning kick at one of the men. "GO FINE SOMEONE ON YOUR SIZE, YOU FUCKING EGYPTIAN!!!" As he thrust his fist it emitted a small golden glow directly his stomach. "NOW DIE!!", then suddenly he throw out to the sky more like sending him to fly.

"Woa…" Katsuya gasped with awe as she stares her own gauntleted hand. The other Egyptian creeps behind her with a sword in his hand. "Arrgh!!" he cried as he tried to swing his sword at Katsuya.

'Holding my sword like a baseball bat, remembers what Katsuya just had thought me....' Malik grasped her sword tightly. "NOW!" she cried as her swing the sword from low to top like swinging a baseball bat.

Suddenly her sword was shining as she swings it and making a huge sonic wave directly at him. The tanned man had gone, the only thing that left is the huge cut on the earth leaving a deep hollow on the sandy earth. "Amazing…." Ryou breath out with awe.

"Wow! I did not know what you had done but that was amazing!" said Katsuya as she hi-five with Malik. "You too that's some awesome super strength!"

"Malik! Katsuya!" Yugi leap on them and crying deeply. Katsuya returned the hug of the sobbing petit and as for Malik, she pats gently on Ryou's head

"Shh…It's okay, Yugi. We're here. Everything will be fine." said Katsuya soothingly.

"Yeah, until you turn berserk all thanks to that slave traders." Malik snickers.

"Why you…huh? Slave traders?"

"Yeah, like I said they are slave traders. It's common in ancient Egypt. They'll caught anyone in their sight and turn them into slaves, citizen or not." Malik replied.

"Che, that was sick." Katsuya spat. "In other word next time we train, we'll be training in front of the house whether you like it or not."

"But Katsuya, we're okay aren't we?" said Yugi that still have tears in her eyes.

"No, what she means by all of us will be training our elements together." Malik answered.

"Thank you Malik, Katsuya." said Ryou softly. Both of the fighters grinning with their wide smile.

"Ya' know I think to understand what that old man talking about 'the power to protect lies in your fist', something like that. It looks like this wicked gauntlet gives the power of super strength to me.", Katsuya smiles as she raised her fist.

Malik examining her sword and touch along its blade. "You smarter than you look, Katsuya. I was wondering why Kaiba always call you for a dog." Suddenly the situation turned gloomy among the others.

'Did I hit a land mine?' Malik sweat dropped when seeing her dark gloomy face.

"I…I miss Yami…" Yugi sobbed. Ryou hugged the petit girl. "Me too. I also miss Bakura."

Katsuya crossed her arm. "I hate to admit but I also miss that arrogant moneybags. How 'bout you Malik?"

"Count me in. I also miss that possessive bastard." A heavy silence occurs and the scene was very dark filled with nothing but sadness. All of them give a deep sigh.

Suddenly Yugi jumped in front them and twirl to face them. "Let's go to the market!" she chirped trying to ease the gloomy thought of her friends. "Why don't we forgot what had happened and let us go to the market to buy our supply! It just upper head maybe a bit far but it will be fun. I promise!"

At first Malik, Katsuya and Ryou look at each other then gives a soft smile. 'Yugi is still Yugi, huh. Always thought for other people', they thought. "So?" Yugi ask softly as her friends smiled at her softly.

"Okay.", Ryou smiled.

"Sure, why not? Sounds fun." Katsuya grinning.

"Since all of us agreed to go to the market. I suggesting we'll buying hooded cloak." said Malik.

"Hm? Why?" Yugi asked cutely.

"No offence but in ancient Egypt everyone thought white skins are rare and some said it brings bad omen." Malik explained. "So…it will be dangerous for you guys, anyway."

"Why, me? My skin isn't pale unlike Yugi and Ryou." Katsuya shrugged.

"Well, not quite, yours is slightly tanned but not tanned like me.", she said as she compared her skin colour with Katsuya's. It was obvious differences between two skins, one are tanned and the other just barely tanned like the skin is kissed by the sun.

"See.", she said like as matter of fact.

"Oh.", Katsuya added. "But your skin is still an okay but please be careful." said Malik.

"Now, let's go!" Yugi cried as she start to move forward.

"I think we better stop worrying Yugi. She doesn't deserve it.", said Ryou. Both of the fighters nodded in agreement and starting their journey to the town's market.

* * *

Yes! I finished chapter 5, wow. Unnoticed I all ready writing chapter 5. I am having fun anyway. For people that faithfully reading this story I give you my deepest gratitude. See you in the next chapter.

PS: Please give me more reviews. It's the only encouragement to make to write more.


	6. Chapter 6 Tour to The Market

Hi! As you can see I have reached until chapter 6. I even can't believe myself that I could manage to reach this level. It takes a lot of hard work but it worth of it if I got myself reviews. I really hopping to get more reviews so read my story and review it, please….

Now sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Sorry about my grammar because I don't have my own Beta reader yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Tour to the Market. **

* * *

In the middle of the hot day, a typical day for people that stay in desert but yet they moving like ants doing their daily activity. Some merchants are shouting to attract costumers; some of the women are carrying water to do their house chores. The noisy crowds suddenly turn into whispering.

They are whispering as the four girls walking in the crowd. Some of them look at them weirdly its maybe because of their lack of tan skin. But despite their pale skin they also possess flawless beauty. Yugi's skin is fair but smooth like a silky silk but Ryou's skin is white as the freshest snow that just fall down from the sky. As for Katsuya, her skin maybe not too tanned but her skin is tanned like being kissed by the sun itself but different to Malik, her skin is tanned but the beauty never leave her alone.

Although they are male before but they had being altered into beautiful maiden. Yugi is the first one who speaks up her uneasiness as other people stare at them. "Is it just me or they are staring at us?"

Malik look around her and notice the situation. "Yeah, your right. They're staring at us, my guess that we are foreigners to them anyway." she said flatly.

Suddenly one of the village people throws stone at Yugi and Ryou. "Ouch!" Yugi cried as one of the stone hit her but not hurt her. Ryou shield herself from the flying stone by her arm.

"GO AWAY YOU BAD OMEN!!" one of the villagers and they keep throwing stone. Now even Katsuya and Malik had to avoid the flying stone.

"YEAH! GO AWAY!! YOU FOUL CREATURE!!" they yelled as one of them throws a big stone and flying toward them. But the pain does not hit them; it was Katsuya that catch the large flying stone.

"I hate …" she breathes out the word with dripping venom in the word as she gripping the stone hard. "PEOPLE THAT ABUSING OTHER PEOPLE!" she growled sharp and dangerously. With the help of the gauntlet she crushed the stone into sand and making the other villagers flinch.

Malik look around her. 'Oh, no. The situation getting worst in seconds. If this continues it will cause an uproar'

"Come on let's go!" Malik cried as she pulled all of her friends out from the commotion. Without any argument they run away as fast they could. "Ha…That was close." Malik gasped and exhausted after all of those running.

"By the way, why on earth you do that?! That's one rash action; you could get all of killed!" Malik shouted at Katsuya face to face.

"So what?! They almost hit Yugi and Ryou; I just can't sit down and watched it happen!" Katsuya snarled back. Both of clashes their glare until Malik sighed with defeat. "I dunno what's wrong with you but…if I'm at your place I'll do the same thing."

"What now? If we can't walk around freely in this market then how we will buy our supply and the other things." Yugi deeply sigh. The girls now have a gloomy session then suddenly an idea bulb appear on Malik's head.

"Wait here for a sec!" she cried as she running back toward the market.

"Hey, Malik! Where are you going?" Yugi cried.

"Don't worry. Just a minute!" Malik replied.

"Where's she going?" said Katsuya confusedly.

"I don't have a single clue." Ryou nodded no to the other girls.

* * *

"Gaaaahhhh!!" Bakura growled loudly near the beautifully decorated carriage it's probably for the upperclassmen. Bakura continues to growl loudly, "Gaahhhh!" until…

SPLASH!

Marik tossed him a bucket of water on the wailing or whining white headed priest. "Aaarrrggghhh!! By the Ra it's cold!!" he hollered.

"Well at least that could cool you down, you screaming like that banshee women. What's wrong with you anyway?" Marik raised his eyebrow trying to guess what's wrong with his fellow friend as he throw away the wooden bucket.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!" he shouted. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!! THIS!!", he pointed at the veil covering the lower half of his face and the white head dress with an emblem of Eye of Horus at it's middle.

"So? I am wearing it too." Marik replied lazily. The albino looked furious. "Not only I was forced to take off my favorite red coat and wear this…this. THING!" he growled as he pointed at his red with white lining chest reveled tunic and long white shoulder cape. "I can't believe I actually followed that women order." he hissed.

"Hey, not only you that have been tricked here." said Marik with slightly annoyed tone. Ruffling his sleeveless tight black tunic and a long dark blue shoulder cape. Showing off his muscled arm and shining golden bangle on both of his arm.

"I don't care to go to the market to sight seeing, maybe steal something is actually idea." he slightly chuckled. Suddenly a large angry vein pops on his head. "BUT ESCORTING THE STUPID PHARAOH!! THAT'S A LAME IDEA!!" he shouted and making Marik to poke his ears to prevent any ear damages.

"Why don't that stupid pharaoh go by himself?! What is he? A coward! Gah!" suddenly Bakura fall on his head as something just push or kick him down. Marik raise his left hand lazily to greet at person that just kicked Bakura down. "Hi, Atem, Seth."

"Hi.", Atem replied as he lowered down his leg. "I was hoping this ex tomb robber get some attitude change after wearing a proper priest cloth. I guess he's too dumb to realize It.", he sighs mockingly. Many angry vein pop out from Bakura's head.

"How long that he shouts like a fool?' asked Seth watching the bickering adults. Marik snickers. "Since he wears that clothes in this morning and as a result what you see in front you."

"Oh..." said Seth with monotone voice and keep watching the arguing adults. "I'm amazed you don't get irritated being with him."

"Oh, about that. The only thing that can trigger me is blood and the Shadow Game. So...If you are talking about him, he's nothing." he replied in his usual tone.

'Great now all of my priests are psychos.' Seth sighs and maintains his coolness.

"Well for your information, I'm wearing this cloth against my will!! It's because that priestess that actually forced me to wear it although I don't know how she done It. She did say something good will be happening in the market." he continues rumbling by himself.

"Um…Bakura?" Marik poked him.

"What? I'm not finish yet." he slightly growled with annoyance.

"Well, in that case continue rambling by yourself and as for Atem and Seth, they all ready went to the market by the carriage and leaves us behind." he pointed at the carriage that moves far away from them.

"HEYYY!!!" Bakura shouted at the moving carriage. Marik sighs and massages his temple to know how idiotic the tomb robber is.

"Come on Marik! We race them ahead and show them god damn boss!!!" he cried as he run as fast as he can leaving a trail of dust behind him. 'Is he really a tomb robber or he just a kid', Marik doubt to his fellow friend.

* * *

"Um…Malik. Where did you get this?" Yugi asked as she is holding the side of the white cotton hooded cloak that she was wearing. The other girls look at themselves that covered all over themselves with white cotton cloth even barely can see their face, a perfect way hidden and disguise themselves.

The sandy blond girl gives a thumb up to her friends. "Hehehe….It's something useful that I actually learn from Marik, anyway. Fast and penniless." she chuckled.

"Fast and penniless….?" all of her friends looked at her weirdly and noticing something is wrong.

"You sure you are not stealing all this cloaks?" asked Yugi giving her a funny look. Malik turn on her back with a nervous laugh. 'Hahaha. Bingo.'

"Aww…Come on I found it lying around and looks like no one wanted It.", she slightly chuckled hoping that her friends will buy it. All of them raise their eye brows showing the obvious we-don't-trust-you-look but they decided not to push it out since Malik had done all the hard work to find the cloaks.

"Okay…We'll accept what ever you say." said Katsuya giving a long sigh expecting that will be her answer. Ryou giggled to her the Fire and Air user friends.

"Since we are already disguising ourselves lets go back to the market, okay." said Water user softly. They nodded in agreement.

"Say…why don't we split up? With this way all of us could find things that we need in a quicker way. What do you guys think?" asked Yugi giving her shining amethyst eyes hoping that her friends will agree with her.

Malik scratch her head with her thinking style. "Okay. It's fine by me. How 'bout you guys."

"No problem. So... I'll be going with Yugi and you with Ryou. Agree?" Katsuya suggested. All of them nodded.

"All right we'll meet together again at the market's gate in the afternoon. Don't be late, okay." said Ryou.

"If we know what time is it, we don't have any watch anywayyyyy….!" Malik added as she being dragged away by the excited Ryou. "Come on lets go! We don't have the whole day to wait for us!"

Yugi and Katsuya sweat dropped seeing an unusual hyper reaction from the timid Water user. Usually it was Yugi but this time is Ryou.

"Um…I think we better go now." said Yugi trying to break the silence. Katsuya nodded as they started to walk toward the market entrance

* * *

"This was amazing!!" Yugi cried as she is skipping around happily. The blond girl chuckled seeing her friend happy-go-lucky attitude. "Katsuya! Look at this! A real outdoor bread baking," she cried as she pointed at the large clay pot on a burning fire. The local bread baker staples the raw bread inside the burning pot.

"Yeah, you right. Judging from its looks. It still fresh but the other bread…." Katsuya watch the round looking bread and stares at it, not possible other people will notice it as a pile of rock. Yugi is poking one of the rocks looking breads

"Hey!! You kids! Don't touch the breads! Scram!" the baker shouts rudely toward them.

"Sorry!" both of them cried but then Katsuya heard that the baker muttered something like 'street rat'. Gritting her teeth, her eye glow slightly in ember then the whole bread shop is in fire

"There's fire!! Help my poor shop! Somebody help me!" he screamed with agony as his shop was burning down in ashes. Katsuya watches the flame burning the shop like it was only following what she ordered. .The blazing fire raise up with absolute power and it was under Katsuya's command.

Katsuya clasp her mouth with horror when realize what she had done. "Let's go. You don't need to see this." said Yugi as she pulls her friend's hand .when she notices the horror looks on her friend. As they move quite far away from the scene, Katsuya's face turn darken.

Yugi gives a deep sigh and grasp Katsuya's hand gently. "Its okay, Katsuya. It not your fault. You're only trying to protect me from that shop keeper from insulting me.", said Yugi soothingly.

"B…but my fire only hurting…" Katsuya shuttered in the verge of tear but stopped by her best friend.

"Katsuya, aren't Thorhn ji-chan said the stronger the power the bigger the responsibility. Not only you scared to this new power, even me, Ryou and Malik are also scared to use this nature power." said Yugi calmly but her hand was shaking with some fear.

"But you must always remember that you are not alone. Thorhn ji-chan also tells us to be good priestesses we must always stick together no matter what. That's the power of unity." she smiles. Her smile of purity could melt or any heart that had fallen.

Katsuya's face had lightened a bit. "Thanks' Yugi. I feel much better now! Oppss!" Katsuya gulped as she accidentally punch the wall behind her as she stretch herself and the wall crumble down. Both of them sweat dropped as the rock crumble down.

"First thing first. We really gonna get you bag pack or bag belt or anything to keep that gauntlet from your hand before you destroy anything again." Yugi mumbled as he narrowed his eye to Katsuya.

"Agree.", she slightly laughs as she watches the destruction that she just made.

* * *

Okay that's it I finish this chapter, well what do you think? Like then review because to give me new inspire to write a new one so…give me some review!!

See ya later, bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Flowing Water and Nature Earth

Hello! Right back to the start again, I just had finished this chapter. Sorry it takes longer time than before but at least I manage to finish this right? Now go on with the story, read and review.

Now sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Talking: "talking"

Inside thought: 'talking'

Sorry about my grammar because I don't have my own Beta reader yet.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: The Meeting of the Eyes: Flowing Water and Nature Earth. **

**

* * *

**

Ryou is actually dragging Malik to each of store that she meets but she manages to buy some grocery items. "Wow, Malik. Egyptian market sure is interesting. They sell jewels outside instead inside a shop and all of their foods are freshly made." she chirped.

"Um…Malik. I'm sorry if I'm boring you." said Ryou softly as she notice the boring look from her friend.

"No! Not at all Ryou. It just I come from Egypt so I use to all of this anyway." Malik smiles for not worrying the albino haired girl. Ryou smile understandingly.

"So…Miss Egyptian. Where should we go now?" she teased. Malik frown to the nickname that she just received.

"Well. This is Ancient Egypt, it supposedly famous by its spice and also its slave trading." Malik joked but receive strange look from Ryou.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Malik quickly replied. "But in my opinion we get some sweet…"

Her words were cut off as a herd of human suddenly running in the middle of them. "Quickly, the Pharaoh and the other High Priests are coming!" one of the citizen in the crowd cried.

"Whoa!" both of them cried as being bash by the crowd. After for a while the raging crowd had slowly faded. Malik rub her sore head and watch the smoke trailed crowd.

"What the hell is that?" Malik cursed. 'But they did say something about Priests and Pharaoh is visiting or something like that.'

"Hey, Ryou? Are you okay?" when she turn around her albino friend had gone, vanish from her sight.

"Ryou!" she cried.

* * *

"Where am I? Malik…" Ryou sobbed as she panics and starts to moving around the unknown route of the market. She starts to worry if she was lost and gets separated from Malik. She walks until she reaches to a deserted route.

"Now, where am I?" she sigh as she did not recognize her surroundings. "Ouch!" she suddenly cried as something hard had hit her. When she turn around there's a group of angry men. They look furious and some of them are holding sharp weapon.

"There he is! The jewel thief! Get him!" one of them cried.

'Jewel thief? Huh? What they talking about?' her mind filled thousand of questions. But as she see the crowd advance toward her. 'Err…No time to think. Run!'

"Stop! You thief!" they cried. Ryou ignore them and continue running as she evaded the rocks that they throw at her. "I don't do anything." she cried back to them hoping they understood the real truth, but instead more of them running toward her.

Ryou running toward the crowed market to avoid them but they just came out of no where. Gasping for air in fear she quickly picks up her speed pace to find Malik or to run away from them. 'If I was caught I'm dead meat!' she cried mentally.

While she's running she accidentally bumps on a face veil covered man. "Sorry!" she cried as she continues running. The man groans but noticed a group of men are chasing the white cloak person and watch are they going.

She runs until meet a dead end. It was the end of the road, there's no escape. No window, no hole or any chances to escape. She leans on the solid wall and watches the smirking men walking toward her.

"Give up you street rat. There's no place for you to run anymore. Now hand over the jewel that you stole!" he yelled. Ryou shake her head furiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't have any jewel except for my groceries!" she cried back as she walks further behind her. "Arrgh!" she slightly shrieks as a large stone is throwing at her.

"Please, stop it.", she bagged. "I don't have the jewel that you guys talking about!" Her forehead covered with sweat and feared what this angered men will do to her. "Get him!" their leader ordered.

"Arrgh!" one of them cried in pain. Ryou raise her face to see what's going on. It was the previous veil covered man that she accidentally bumps just now. He twists one of the men's arms.

"You know. I hate unfair fight." he speaks as he kicks the captive person that he was twisting with. "But for me to play dirty fight, that's my favorite." Ryou was sure that he was smirking under that veil.

"What the? Boys get him!" the scrubby looking man ordered as all of them charged toward him.

"Come and get me…" he whispered happily. He dodged a wood swinging bat and kick directly at his stomach. "One collapse." he whispered.

"Arrgh!" a fatty looking guy trying to give a punch blow at him but he missed. The vile man elbowed his stomach and grabs his arm, slamming the fat guy on the floor. Not enough, he jump and gives a spinning mid air kick.

"Two."

"Three."

The veil person evaded the metal knuckle geared man and making a slightly crack on the wall. "Not so tough now, huh…" he smirked as he continues to punch the veil man.

"Careful!" Ryou cried as one of the punches is almost hit him. "I know!" he countered. He take one of the clay pot to avoid for being hit and give a straight banging on the head.

"And five. That's what I call a pot head." he snorts.

"Whose next." he mocked arrogantly. But unnoticed by him someone crept behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryou cried.

"Huh?", before the vile man could react someone had hit his head with a piece of solid wood. "Arhh..." he chocked then collapse on the sand floor.

"Mister!" Ryou cried and run toward the fallen man. She notices blood gashing out from his forehead. "He's unconscious and badly hurt too." she silently whispered as she checking the man's condition.

"Hey, wake up. Do you hear me?" she tried to wake him up and suddenly tear come out from her eye. Startled, she touches her running tear. 'Why I feel like this? Is it because the man is injured? But I barely knew him…'

"Haha-haha! The mighty man had fallen! Only left is you, you wrenched street rat." the leader sneer evilly. Then one of his followers notices something about the fallen man. When give a closer look, his face turned pale.

"B…Boss!" he cried.

"What? Cant you see I'm busy here?" he growled wit slightly annoyance.

"Better you look closer to the person that you just knock down." he pointed at the fallen man. The group leader take a closer look and noticed that that man is wearing the symbol Eye of Horus and his face turn pale.

"T…That's Eye of Horus. Only the Pharaoh's best High Priest wear that symbol! Which mean he's one of the Pharaoh's Priests!" he cried in fear as well the others.

'Priest? This guy? But the way he fight doesn't match his title at all.' thought Ryou as she hold the vile closely to her. But the other men snorted with arrogance.

"Hmp, never mind. To avoid being punished by the Pharaoh, we just need to banish his poor little priest but take his entire precious item before dump him." he clicked his finger, some of his men are moving toward Ryou.

Ryou is holding the injured man protectively. "Hm…Kill the boy. We don't need him anyway." he smirked. Ryou felt his heart crushed. Willing to kill for some money? What kind of human is he?

"You…" Ryou whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall down.

"Now! Kill them both!" he ordered as a group of men holding weapon running toward them. Ryou slowly raise her face toward them, them her eye tears fall down and drops on the dried sand like time stopped to only to hear it dripping.

Then something miracle had happen. Water is appearing everywhere and it's floating in the air. Ryou slowly stand up and give a hard glare to the chaser group. "You'll pay to what you had done…"

The other men were stunned with what had just happened. "W…What the water just coming out from the ground and pops out from the air? All of them gasped. "Boys! Attack him! Don't just stand there! Attack that boy!"

The men's group is charging toward her, Ryou wave and moves her hand gently as the water followed he hand movement. The water was streamed by her hand movement. "Now this is your punishment."

She pulls her arm and pushes it directly at them making water jets flying shoots and hit them hard. "Arrgghh!" they cried in pain as the high pressure water bashing at them. Ryou raise her arm and water in bubble shape floating in front her. She rotates her arm and pushes her arm further making the water bullets shoots toward them.

Not enough, she streaming a mount of water and making it into water whip. Ryou control it and slam the whip to the group making some of them flying toward the sky. "Had enough." she said softly as the water is floating dangerously around her, it seems like the water was protecting its controller.

"Y…You're a monster!" he hollered as the rest of his teammate had running away leaving him behind. "Arrgh! I'll kill you!"

He charged to in front like a madman as he was holding a sharp looking sword. Ryou sigh and nodded her head with sadness. She held both of her hands and place under her chin and gives a cold and frosty breath making everything freezing solid. The man's sword got freeze and shattered in pieces. .

"Argh! Run! It was a monster!", he yelled as he run as fast he can like his life was depend on it.

With amazement Ryou look at her own hand. "How did I do that? It just pop out from my mind. All thanks to the veil man….THE VEIL MAN!" she suddenly cried when remembered her previous savior. She looks at his wound and slightly touches it. Then she notice a slightly scar under his veil. She was purely shock.

"He is?...Never mind. Not like he knows me.", she whispers.

"This looks bad. It needs to be treating fast...Wait Thorhn ji-san did say once that water could heal. If I can do that to Yugi once why can't I do the same thing to him?" she happily relief. Then she looks around her to find something.

'But…Where can I find fresh water?' she continues to scan around until she spot a puddle of clear water not far from her. She raises her finger and the water puddle floats in the air, surrounding her hand and emitting a silver glow on the man's bleeding forehead.

"I hope this is enough…" she whispered in a low but yet gentle voice hopping its enough to ease some of the man's pain.

* * *

**Bakura's POV **

_STUPID PHARAOH! Leaving him and Marik behind, what is him? Expecting us to walk all over the stupid market by foot? Not only is the market is freaking big but freaking BORING!_

_Thanks to that stupid priestess, I end up in this mess. She says something about future, blah, blah, blah. I don't remember a hack a thing what she said. When in market I actually separated with Marik thanks to the overcrowding people or you could say insane women or people that supposedly waiting for us. _

_Bah! I should be in the training room not roaming around in this market. When I was walking around to find Marik and that stupid Pharaoh, I was bumped by a full covered white cloak. _

"_Sorry!" the boy cried. Ouch, doesn't anyone know to look at front when walking? At first I want ignored the chased boy but suddenly my nose caught an unusual sense of smell. The boy that just bump me have the smell of the purest clean water, not like the water have a smell but his smell like the freshness from the oasis lake. I turn my back to see the white cloaked boy but he has banished. _

"_Che.", I quickly sprinted to find the water smelled boy…._

_Wait? Why the Ra I want to find him? He just some mere common boy or a street rat, if like that why on earth I'm using all of my strength to find that boy? I ran until I reached to a dead end and I found the boy._

_Talk lucky I don't need to hurt my damn Ra foot anymore._

_I thought I'm the one that always being unfair but these guys are worst. The large boys cornered the terrified boy that not even reaches my chest level. I mean what five against one? That's so unfair. I grab one of the fool's hands and give a sharp twist. _

"_You know. I hate unfair fight." I sneer and kick that guy. _

"_But for me to play dirty fight, that's my favorite." I added as smirking at the gasped expression that reflected by the other men. I take these chances to release my anger. I kick, punch and everything, to release my stress. _

"_Who's next?" I mocked arrogantly. But unnoticed by me someone crept behind him. _

"_WATCH OUT!" the cloaked boy cried. _

"_Huh?", before I could react someone had hit my head with a piece of solid wood. "Arhh..." I chocked in pain before I collapse. Before I drifted to the darkness, I see water floating and shine like shining blue after being lightened by the sunlight._

…

…

_I felt a cool and something soothing on my forehead. The pain on my head like was being wash away. Slowly I opened my eyes and see a pair of shining brown eyes, it shine with innocent and kindness a contras eyes from mine. Ra…._

_It's beautiful. _

_I felt myself drawn to the eyes. "Who are you?" I manage to croak out my voice. _

**END OF POV**

"Who are you?" the veil masked man slowly to Ryou.

"Oh, no! He's a wake! Better I run and FAST!' she thought as she quickly run from the veil man and leaving him alone on the ground.

"Hey, wait! Whoa!" he suddenly slips down and cried for pain as he actually falls on his butt. "W-what had happened here?" Bakura was shocked when he look around and see only pure white floor with a shiny reflection.

"What the Ra is this?" Bakura gasped with awe to his surroundings.

Ryou run among the crowded market wit all her might. 'I had to find Malik and fast!'

* * *

"Where is that Ryou kid?" Malik whine as she strolling around to find the albino girl. She ignores the unpleasant sight given by the citizen probably because of her sudden shouting. "Sorry.", she muttered as she leaves the place. After for a few seconds Malik cried with frustration and wondering where is Ryou.

"Where are you Ryou?" she sigh as she slump on the ground. Feeling exhausted she warp herself between her knees. 'Where are you?' she thought as she places her hand on the ground floor. Suddenly a black and blue image pops out from her head.

Malik gasped and pull her hand back. "What's that? I thought I everything except it was in black and white." she whispered to herself.

'I should try again', at the same place she place her hand on and give a hard concentration on her hand. Then the same view had pop on her head. She can see everything, the far away movement, their walking, their breaths and even their heart rate. The more she focuses the further she goes but then her back of because of the extreme concentration.

"Ha…I can see everything. By using earth I can see the things beyond and underneath me. So this is the power of Earth." she gasped in exhaustion. "But… my sight is slightly limited. I only can see thing that was standing on solid Earth. Well not all things are perfect, right?"

"I might try again." she placed her hand on the stone house. "Here goes." The mental images appear in her mind again. The power of Earth gives the vibration and making her to detect more. The sight becomes deeper and longer, more chattering and human walking on the ground. She keeps searching until she detect the usual earth sign that running on earth.

When the mental image getting clearer it was Ryou running in fast speed like trying her best to find her friend. "Ryou!" she gasped and not wasting time she quickly dash toward her missing friend.

As she runs she clashes to another veil wearing man but Malik ignore the sense of similarity about the man. "Huh?" the veiled man notices something when the cloak covered person that just passes him.

'Maybe just my imagination…' he thought then he suddenly stopped as he felt a surge of unusual energy wave brushes next to him. Its feels and smells like fresh and healthy tree, something that cannot describe of.

"That guy…" he whispered as he watches the cloak person run further away from him. "Nah…Never mind." he stated lazily. Unnoticed by him a large chunk of stone chipped from the large stone building is dangerously unstable, only waits for its fall and its victim.

* * *

Malik run as fast as her leg can carry her on. 'Where on earth is this girl?' she sprints and breathing with a sharp gasp. Then suddenly her inner vision of cosmic earth is giving a whole view around her. The view is much clearer than before but then her vision suddenly fixed on a white veiled man. Above him was a chunk of stone that was all most fall down with inch away.

Gritting her teeth in order to make a decision but without her body command, she instantly turn her heels and moving forward to the almost crushed man. 'I gonna regret this….'

She run as fast as she can, "Watch out!" she finally cried out. At first the veiled man was slightly startled, when he turned around what he only sees a cloaked figure which who was running toward him. "Wha…"

Before he could say anything, Malik actually tackled him down; well not to mention with full force making his slightly chocked by the impact. Malik wrapped her arm to the stranger in covering him for the impact. The large chunk of stone never hit them instead hit a stone wall which was sudden grow from the earth floor.

"Shit, that's hurt," the veil man grumble as he rubbed his head. "Hey, the hell-?" He wanted to growl out and beat the crap out of the guy who tackled him but instead he was stunned to see walls of stone surround him.

"Ra… How did?" the veil man chocked out then he snapped out from his trance when something is shifting and groaning on him.

"Hmm…, ouch. Remind me not to that ever again, ah…?"

Malik eyes are directly at the other person's eyes. She knew whose eyes belong to. Those pale violet eyes the same colour with her eyes but sharp and have its own sadistic sides compared with Malik's childish eyes and the person's matured eyes. _Impossible! He can't be here. I'm in past am I? Those eyes…"_

The stranger's eyes are also locked on Malik's eyes without any blinking whether he was stunned or too angry and shocked to say anything. But the next thing that the stranger doing is really unexpected. He suddenly pulls Malik on top of his chest and gives her a tight embrace.

"AH!" Malik squeak for the sudden movement of the stranger. _W…w-w-what? What's going on? H-h-he's hugging me… For some reason its feels nice._

As the mysterious man tilted Malik's chin, Malik felt that the stranger was gazing at her eyes like nothing will attract his attention anymore. Her heart beats wildly; Malik thought she will melt in his embrace until…

She suddenly felt a large hand groping something; a realization struck her like lightning: This guy is grouping her ass!

"Hentai no Baka!" Marik howled as she struck an unusual powerful uppercut that connected to the man's jaw; a direct hit on the flesh. The guy is actually being thrown for a few meters away, talk about an angry pissed woman. Malik huffed with a red flushed face inside the hood.

"Y-you…"

Unable to finish her words, Malik just run away from the weird man. _'What a jerk!'_

_

* * *

_

**Marik's POV**

_Great…_

_First is that stupid tomb robber just had a 'friendly' squabble with the pharaoh and does he really need to me with him and now thanks to his brilliant idea I end up lost nowhere in this common market. Marik shrugged his hands was itching to use the shadow magic to blow away the noisy chatter lowly human. _

"_I got to restrain myself or else that Pharaoh will be chasing my tail for the eternity of my life maybe even after I died." The violet eyed veil person shrugged. As he walking, he keeps flapping his hand to cool himself._

'_Ra it's too hot here. Wait until I'll get my hands on those three.'_

_He snarled to himself. Ignoring that the face that he was lost in the middle of the crowded market, anyone who dares to disturb him right now will be sent to the Shadow Realm right on the spot. While he was 'enjoying' the pleasant walk, suddenly a white blur running pass him but not that he was surprised, what Marik surprise is he was suddenly enchanted by the sudden smell of fresh earthly, not sand but the smell of a field of fresh green plants. _

_Marik stopped his tracks. 'What was that?' He thought he felt his hand was tingling, slowly grasped the air as like he tries to catch the smell. _

_Ignoring the tugging feelings Marik continues his journey. When Marik just started to walk, something just pushed at his back with full force not to mention hit his head on the solid ground with an impact._

'_That's it! I'll send everyone to the shadow realm as the pharaoh like it or not!'_

_When Marik just wanted to unleash his power, the same earthly aroma appears. The same person just tackled him; Marik only saw a glimpse the sight of the attacker making Marik gasped with awe._

_Bright large violet eyes covered with a protective shine and the determination. Just like his eyes but bigger and kinder like his nicer mirror image. In all Marik life, he always wanted to destroy anything that stand on his path but this…_

"_Ra…"_

_Marik whispered before harshly landed on the ground. The sound of falling stone could be heard loudly. _

"_Shit, that's hurt," the Marik grumble as he rubbed his head. "Hey, the hell-?" Marik wanted to chew out and beat the crap out of the guy who tackled him but instead Marik was stunned to see walls of stone surround him. _

"_Ra… How did?" the Marik chocked out then he snapped out from his trance when something is shifting and groaning on him. _

'_The same guy that have the smell…'_

_With pure instinct Marik pull the cloaked person with a tight grip. _

'_What's wrong with me? It feels like…'_

_But Marik decided to stop this mess as he accidentally place his hand on the other's butt making him receive the most painful uppercut strike in his life._

"_Hentai No Baka!"_

_The person runs away from him. Intentionally Marik whispered a sudden word from his mouth._

"_I like you…"_

_The Millenium scale glow faintly…_

_

* * *

_

Finally it's finished. Again sorry for the late update but I'll try my best to update it sooner or later…

Ps: Please review.


End file.
